Free To Be You And Me
by Destiel In The Impala
Summary: AU, rated M for later chapters. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have both signed themselves up for a government experiment. They are to spend the next six months with only each other for company under the scrutiny of government employed guards.
1. Chapter 1

**Really shouldn't be starting another fic 'cause I really need to update my other ones.. But I got this idea and now I have to write about it okay. I hope it's adequate.. Also, with the title, I couldn't decide.. So I just got one of the episode titles that I thought would fit.. I don't know..**

* * *

'Castiel Novak, twenty five years of age, fought in the war.' The man reads out. Cas looks up from under his thick lashes, smirking. He's been handcuffed to ensure he won't back out of this.

'Okay, you may proceed to take him to the cell.' The guard shoves at Castiel's back to get him moving and Castiel stumbles slightly, the smirk still heavily plastered on his face.

'You look a little happy considering you're about to be shoved in a cell with another dude for the next six months..' The guard behind, Gabriel, mutters.

Castiel shrugs. He knows Gabriel from his childhood, hell, Gabriel was the one who got him to sign up for this damn experiment. 'What can I say, handcuffs turn me on.'

Gabriel barks out a laugh before gripping Castiel's arm and urging him forward. The other guard looks slightly pissed off with the fact that Castiel is communicating with his colleague, but doesn't comment on it.

'Well, you read everything through, you know what'll happen.. So I guess this is where we leave you. Your new roomie will be along shortly. Make yourself at home, champ.' Gabriel winks before the door closes.

Castiel looks around the space. Thinking that this'll be home for the next six months makes Castiel frown. There's not much substance to the room; it just looks like a metal box. There's not much space at all and if Castiel didn't know otherwise, he'd think he was being thrown in one of those rooms at a mental asylum. There's only two single 'beds' placed up against two of the walls and the floor is slightly padded. There isn't even a window and the lack of natural light makes the place look even more dismal. Castiel glances at the other door in the room. He assumes that it leads to the bathroom but doesn't bother looking inside as he thinks it would be similar to the room he's already in.

He saunters over to the right hand bed and plonks himself down on it, claiming it to be his. He doesn't even know the name of the guy he'll be sharing the cell with for the next half year but he doesn't dwell on that fact for too long because he'll instantly regret his decision to come here. He was doing this for a friend and wasn't going to let him down.

He doesn't get too much time to think, however, as the door creaks open to reveal Gabriel.

'Yo.' Castiel rolls his eyes at his friend's greeting. 'Just came to get rid of the handcuffs and tell you in advance, like the gentleman I am, dear Cassie, that your new buddy's arrived. He's being briefed at the moment but I'm going to collect him in about five minutes.' Gabriel unlocks the handcuffs, blows Castiel a kiss and backs out of the room. Castiel titters at the way Gabriel acts but it's then, once Gabriel has left, that he notices the mirror above the door. The room's ceiling is actually pretty high up to accommodate for the large mirror. Castiel knows the purpose for the mirror; it's to spy on him for the entire duration of his stay.

The door opens again to reveal the other guard, Gabriel and another specimen that Castiel knows is his new roommate. He approves.

'Cassie, this is Dean Winchester. He signed his sorry ass up for this experiment too so you have to be nice to him. In the coming months, you'll get to know each other and, fingers crossed, you'll start ripping each other's throats out.' Gabriel smiles brightly and Castiel gives him a questioning look.

'And why would you wish for that?' Castiel asks, the surprised look on Dean's face at the sound of his voice not going amiss.

'It all makes for better TV.' Gabriel winks for a second time that day, unlocks Dean's handcuffs and then leaves the room, other guard in tow.

An awkward silence lingers in the air as Dean and Castiel stare at each other. Finally, Dean decides to break it.

'Is that make up?'

Castiel chuckles and falls back down onto his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter has a lot of speech in it.. And I suppose this fic will have a lot of speech just because they're really isolated and can't really do much else.**

* * *

Dean walks over to the free bed and slumps down onto it.

'Well?'

'Hmm?'

'Is it make up?'

Castiel titters but sits up, facing Dean. 'Yeah, it is.'

Dean seems to deliberate for a moment before questioning further. 'Why?'

'Why the hell not?' Castiel shrugs.

'Great reasoning there.'

Castiel shrugs again and that draws a laugh from Dean.

'So.. We've got six months here.. Huh.' Dean pouts slightly, raising his eyebrows as he studies his surroundings.

'I guess so.. Feels like a prison cell, doesn't it.'

'Oh and you would know, would you?'

Castiel lifts his right eyebrow in surprise at Dean's tone, alighting some curiosity to find out why he was so defensive. 'Seen enough cop shows to know what one looks like.'

'Psh, right.' Dean shakes his head and leans back against the wall.

'So, you've been locked up before.' Castiel states, eager to find out Dean's reaction.

'What's it to you?'

'Simply curious.. And, well, seeing as we're going to be here for a while for their shitty experiment,' Castiel jabs a thumb towards the mirror above the door, 'I figure we should talk to pass the time. Seems to be the only thing we _can_ do, actually.'

Dean lets out a sigh and runs his left hand through his cropped hair. 'I was away for three years.'

'Oh?' Castiel urges him to continue.

'Yeah.. Me and my brother.. We kinda.. Broke into this dude's house and took some expensive shit.'

'Why?'

Dean looks as if he's becoming agitated and shuffles around a little. 'He was just.. A gigantic douche, okay. He had it coming for him.'

'Seriously? You think I'm buying that?'

'Look, could we just not talk about this right now, Cassie?'

'Cassie?'

Dean gives Castiel a questioning look. 'That's your name, right?'

'No. That's Gabriel being a dick.'

'Oh.' Dean blushes slightly before he clears his throat to speak again, 'What _is_ your name then?'

'Castiel.' He replies in a bored tone, adjusting so he can rest his arms on his knees.

'What's your story, Cas?' Dean smirks playfully, trying to irritate Castiel with the abbreviation and steer the conversation away from himself.

'I don't wish to bore you, Dean.'

'I'm all ears.' Dean pinches the tips of his ears and waggles them slightly, a grin spreading across his face.

Castiel sniggers under his breath and considers his words before answering. 'I was in Iraq fighting, but I was discharged 'cause they didn't need me anymore.. I've been living in a crappy studio apartment for the last five months since I got back and then Gabriel told me I should sign up for this.'

'Wow.. That sucks.'

'Understatement.' Castiel nods.

Dean stands then, looking around some more and then walking to the door. Castiel gets up as well and follows his new roommate.

'Spacious..' Dean mutters sarcastically as he takes in the cramped bathroom area.

'I'm sure we'll get used to it.' Castiel tries to be optimistic but even he can detect how weakly he delivers his words.

'Don't sound so hard outta luck, Cas.'

Castiel sighs and sits back down on his bed, drinking in his new environment once more.

'What's with the ink?' Dean points to Castiel's neck and then his arms. Tattoos are clawing their way up his pale, exposed limbs to his neck.

'Honestly? I got them done before I went to Iraq.. Thought it'd look good.'

'Suits you.. What with the guy liner and all.' Dean grins.

'Are you suggesting they look feminine?'

Dean simply stares at Castiel before returning to his space on his bed. 'They mean anything to you? I know some guys get them done to symbolise shit..'

'Do they look like they mean anything?' Castiel looks across at Dean and stretches his arms out in front of him. The markings are plain black, thick jagged lines. They sweep over his shoulders and down his arms to his slim wrists. They also clasp around his neck and stop somewhere on his chest but the exact point at which the tattoo stops is concealed by his green tank top.

'They look pretty plain to me.' Dean answers.

'Like I said, just thought they'd look good. Thought maybe I'd fit in if I had a tattoo.. I got a bit carried away with the actual size of it.'

'Figures.' Dean snickers.

'I got some angel wings on my back when I returned from Iraq.' Castiel thinks over what he just said. He never tells people about the angel wings because they actually mean something to him. He thinks he's shared this with Dean because he's going to be spending a long time with him and he'd most likely find out anyway, best to show him now and get it out of the way.

'And I'm not supposed to think that you're feminine?'

'Do not mock me, Dean.'

'Sorry.. Can I see?' Dean looks almost hopeful.

'S-sure.' Castiel stutters. He feels a little nervous as the wings were mostly just for his own eyes but he takes his top off anyway and turns to face the wall.

Dean takes in the sight of the tattoo. It's large, covering almost all of Castiel's back. They're thick black wings, almost the same shade as his other tattoo but slightly different. The wings have more depth to them, some blue etched in with the black. The wings are folded in tightly to Castiel's back but they do still look quite lifelike and Dean wants to run his hand over the individual feathers but he feels that this would be incredibly inappropriate. Dean thinks that the guy most definitely isn't a minimalist due to the sheer size of his two tattoos.

'I like it.' Dean finally says.

Castiel turns back around to face Dean, showing where his other tattoo stops; it licks at his chest but thins out, not reaching too far down his torso, the two lines leading from each of his arms not meeting. He pulls his top back on hastily and Dean sits on his bed once more.

'I'm, er, pretty tired.'

'Yeah, same.'

'Goodnight, Dean.'

'G'night, Cas.' Dean rolls over to face the metal wall and Castiel does the same. They both lie on top of their covers and Castiel drifts off into an uneasy sleep, only now remembering that the guards had seen that whole episode.

* * *

**I kind of… Drew Cas' tattoos.. And it's almost six in the morning and I haven't slept and I can't draw.. But it's just to give you an idea. Beware, I honestly cannot draw and it's really bad and so is the lighting but yeah..**

**You can find them on this account's tumblr: destiel-in-the-impala *Two dashes between each word, this won't let me put two for some reason..***


	3. Chapter 3

'Mornin'!' Dean booms as Castiel cracks his eyelids open. Castiel groans and rolls over to face away from Dean. That night he'd briefly forgotten that he had agreed to this whole damn experiment and the joys of sharing a cell with someone who seemed to be the biggest asshole on the planet at this moment in time.

'Fuck off, Dean.'

'Wow, touchy. Not a morning person, huh? Well we'll have to work on that.'

'Please, _please_, let's not work on that. I only just got away from the early mornings.'

'Cas.. I hate to break this to you.. But according to that clock there, it's eleven AM.'

'Early.' Cas moans as he shoves a pillow over his face.

A soft object comes into contact with Castiel's side and he removes the pillow from his face to stare at Dean angrily.

'You're _such_ an _asshole_!' Castiel shouts and he can almost hear Gabriel getting out the popcorn.

'Oh, _I'm_ an asshole.. Right, 'cause I was just looking out for you, man. I mean, you wouldn't want to waste the whole day sleeping would you?' Dean shoots Castiel these adorable puppy dog eyes and that makes him frown.

'It'd be better than talking to you.' Castiel mutters. He's aware that he's being rather pathetic and completely over sensitive, but he can't seem to care.

'Oh.' Dean replies, eyebrows raising. He can't understand why Castiel's taken such an instant dislike to him, but he doesn't press the matter and decides to keep his mouth shut.

There's a knock on the door and then it opens to reveal Gabriel, breakfast trolley, apron, hairnet and all.

'Trouble in paradise, boys?' He snickers before pushing the trolley further in to the cell-like room.

'Hello, Gabriel.' Castiel croaks, sitting up properly, half concealed by the covers he'd pulled over himself at some point in the night.

'Cassie! It's a pleasure. And Dean, aren't we looking dapper this fine morning.'

'Um.. What?' Dean's eyebrow remains aloft as he stares at Gabriel.

Gabriel titters and hands both men their breakfast; it's some buttered toast accompanied by a bowl of a cheap, unknown brand of cereal.

Castiel takes one glance at the food and then throws himself back down on the bed. 'Can't have wheat, Gabe, you know that.'

'Oh, man. And I wanted this breakfast to be special..' Gabriel frowns and places his hands on his hips, the enormity of his pout giving even the vainest of models a run for their money.

'The amount of forms on allergies I had to sign _alone_.. And you just.. You know what, I'm going back to sleep.'

'C'mon, Cassie, you're not normally this much of a diva.'

Castiel huffs out a loud breath and turns away from Gabriel. Dean watches the little spat unfold silently before eyeing up the food.

'Winchester, you look like you're hungry.' Gabriel pushes Castiel's food towards Dean as well as his own portion. Dean accepts it gratefully and begins to eat in a restrained manner.

'Dean-o, just chuck it all in, no one's judging you here! Well..' Gabriel bobs his head a little as if to say 'actually that's complete bullshit'.

Dean doesn't seem to take notice of his last comment, however, as he begins to scarf the meagre meal down.

'Cas, at least have some juice..' Dean encourages, pointing to the glasses of orange liquid. Castiel simply shakes his head and sniffs, avoiding all eye contact.

'Well, I should go. If you starve, Cassie, it ain't my fault.'

'Yes it is.'

Gabriel shrugs again before grinning and leaving.

'Hey, Cas, I think I have some old chocolate bar or somthin' in my duffel.. Would you want that? I don't want you going hungry..' Dean's voice is low and timid as he speaks and Castiel feels a little pang of affection form in his chest.

'No, it's fine, Dean. I got used to not eating a while back..' Castiel turns to face the other man and smiles weakly. Dean nods in response but there's still a look of worry in his eyes, and Castiel think this guy might actually give a shit about him even if they'd only known each other for less than a day. He supposed that actually quite a lot had gone on in that time though.

'What do we do then?'

'Hm?'

'You woke me up this goddamned early. Now you tell me what we're supposed to do for the rest of the day.' Castiel shoots Dean a sly grin as he sits up straight, back against the metal wall.

'Talk? Well I guess that's what those guards want us to do anyways. And even you said that it's all we _can_ do.' Dean shrugs as he looks at Castiel, a hint of a smile playing at his plump lips. Castiel stares at them for a while, studying them, thinking he'd have to get used to them. Dean clears his throat slightly, a fully formed beam on his face.

'Yeah.. We can talk..' Castiel finally answers, colour painting his cheeks with mild embarrassment.

So Dean starts to tell him a about his life. His brother, a little about his prison sentence, and how he and his brother had been abandoned at the age of four and six months due to their parents just not being able to cope. Mary, Dean's mother, had died in a house fire shortly after, this information of which Dean was told by his social worker at the time, and John had gone a little off the rails with drinking after that. All in all, Dean had had a pretty tough life, with all the loss he'd suffered, looking after his brother and becoming an adult long before he was supposed to.

'So we stole the stuff.. Because I was trying to get Sam enough money for some proper education.. Our foster parents never had much and we couldn't outright ask for the money because of them not being our real parents.. It got tough and we had to do it. I didn't tell Sammy what it was all really for though, I thought that would've.. Well.. Then I did tell him, thought I couldn't keep it from him, when we were in prison. And he.. He killed himself.' Dean chokes a little around the last sentence and Castiel's heart lurches as he'd seen the pure love in his eyes whenever he'd talked about Sam before. 'He couldn't deal with it, the guilt. And he felt like he was a burden to me because my life had just been for him. When he died, when I found him in the cell, _I_ wanted to die 'cause I had nothing left. But I couldn't do it because I remember him making me promise something about living my life after he'd gone.. I never thought it would actually happen though.. Jesus, why am I telling you all this?'

Castiel sprung up from his bed and sat next to Dean, slinging an arm over Dean's shoulders and hugging him close as he shakes. Choked sobs keep escaping his mouth and Castiel tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks but they keep on coming.

'Dean, we should go to the bathroom, they can't see us in there.' Castiel whispers as he helps him up. Dean nods and lets Castiel lead him into the other room. The door locks and Castiel pulls Dean into a comforting hug. It's not normal for him to be affectionate but he's not completely blind to when other humans need contact. 'If it helps at all, nobody but me and the tattoo guy know the angel wings even exist.. And I showed them to you. I don't know why I did that, but it felt good to share them with you. I suppose you feel the same with talking about your.. About your brother.'

'I trust you, Cas, I have no idea why but I trust you.' And Dean 'emotionally unstable, paranoid, hard-to-get-close-to' Winchester was telling the complete and utter truth. He never thought the day would take such an emotional turn, but it felt good to let it out, just like Castiel said.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a pile of shite, BUT IT'S AN UPDATE AT LEAST**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, I'm so bad at this, I need to update so many things oh god. I hope this is okay dsjakjds.**

* * *

'I'm fucking starving!' Dean shouts, eyes trained on the mirror above the door.

'Dean, calm down.' Castiel sighs. It had been one week since they'd first entered the cell and Castiel was growing tired of Dean's general attentiveness in the mornings.

'S'true though,' He replies, annoyance in his tone.

Castiel groans and rolls over to face the other man, 'Gabriel's an ass but I'm sure he won't deprive you of food for too much longer.'

'You need to eat something, man, you're skinny as fuck.'

'Until Gabriel sorts out his menu, I _can't_ eat anything.'

'It's been a week!' Dean explodes with in response, looking genuinely angry about Castiel's food shortage.

'It's fine, I'm used to little amounts of food… and jail-like rooms,' Castiel responds, raking his eyes over the interior of his temporary home once more.

Dean sighs and punches the wall with the side of his fist. It comes away dirty and he curses.

'I can't believe the freaking government are making us live in such piss poor conditions.'

'Hey, we agreed to it,' Castiel shrugs, his shoulders rucking up the fabric beneath him, 'I suppose it's all just a test to see how long we can go like this.'

'Shut up,' Dean grumbles.

Another shrug lifts up Castiel's shoulders and the room is drenched in quiet. Castiel stares at the mirror above the door, upside down from his position, willing his stare to penetrate through and make the guards at least a little uncomfortable.

'That's a fuckin' creepy ass grin, man.'

Castiel's head snaps to the side and he looks at Dean, expression blank.

'Shit! Don't turn that stare on me!'

At Dean's genuinely panicked tone, Castiel laughs and sits up, rubbing two hands over his face. The door creaks open and Gabriel enters with the breakfast trolley.

'Cassie, I'm so sorry, man. Still no delivery. But I still have tea?'

'Tea will suffice.'

'Hey,' Dean's angry growl comes from the other side of the room, 'you can't just fucking do that. Cas has gotta eat. He's _tiny_ if you haven't noticed.'

Castiel shoots a scowl in Dean's direction.

'Dean-o, don't get your damn pink silk panties in a twist – yes, you heard right, I checked your bag you sly son of a bitch – I'm getting it sorted, okay? This wasn't supposed to happen!'

Dean eyes Gabriel with distaste, an angry blush burning on the back of his neck.

Castiel begins to suspect that the food ordeal wasn't entirely a mistake but keeps his opinions to himself, cradling the hot tea to his chest. Dean eats in a more reserved manner today, looking at Gabriel the entire time.

'So, I'm just gonna go. I don't like the looks you're givin' me, Dean.'

'Yeah. You should leave.'

Gabriel nods and backs out, usual flamboyant attitude replaced with a sudden shyness.

'Oh how adorable,' Castiel sighs sarcastically, staring at his friend.

'Pretty friggin' far from _adorable_,' Dean snaps as he glares at the door.

Castiel exhales and turns his head to face Dean, exasperation colouring his features. 'If we are to live together, Dean, you must understand my casual cynical nature.'

Dean rolls his eyes and begins to pick at a scar on his arm. Castiel's mesmerised by the repetitive movement of Dean's hand as it rakes over the raised skin.

'Earth to angel.'

Castiel shakes his head and looks up, Dean having snapped him out of his daze.

'Where'd you get that?'

Dean's eyes roll again and he ceases scratching the mark. 'S'personal.'

'Oh yeah?'

Green eyes stare into blue. They're hard and slightly menacing, challenging Castiel to press on. 'Yeah.'

'Well, we've already moved in together. Don't you think it's a little far ahead in our relationship to start keeping secrets from one another?'

'Ha ha, you're so funny, Cas.' Dean lowers himself down onto the shabby mattress, eyes on the ceiling.

'Oh, so now you think our relationship is a _joke_?' Castiel smirks.

'Baby, don't be like that!' Dean grins, playing along.

'I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids with me!'

'What kids?'

Castiel stares at Dean for a while before smiling. 'I don't know. I really got into this "mom" character. She took on a life of her own.'

Dean laughs, 'You're so fucking weird, you know that?'

'I'm surprised it took you this long to realise.'

He shrugs, shoulders pressed into the mattress. 'So what are we doing today?' Dean asks, artfully drawing the conversation completely away from the scar.

'Let me just draw up a list of fun activities we can do,' Castiel says, grinning. Dean laughs but double takes when Cas starts to get up and make his way over to his bag.

'Wait, you're serious?'

Castiel stops and frowns at Dean. 'Yes. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Dude, we don't need a _list_.'

'Yes we do. Lists are efficient. And it'll help us in the future.'

'I can count the number of shit we could in here do on one hand.' Dean holds up his right hand for emphasis.

'I don't care what you can do, Dean, I am making a list.

Dean mumbles something unintelligible under his breath while Cas fishes out his notepad and pen. The only sounds that can be heard in the room are the test subjects' breathing, faint murmurs of the guards residing behind the mirror and the scratch of Cas' pen against the paper. Dean smirks at Castiel as he writes, shaking his head all the while.

'Okay, I'm done. Today has the opportunity to be fun,' Castiel declares, handing Dean the list before getting up and going into the bathroom.

Dean's eyes scan down the list of neatly written activities as his ears pick up the sound of the shower:

_1. Jumping on the beds_

_2. Writing / drawing_

_3. Talking_

_4. Shouting_

_5. Making Gabriel's life hell_

_6. Angry sex_

_7. A long shower_

_8. Talking_

_9. Sitting_

_10. Talking_

_11. Lying down_

_12. Talking_

_13. Pacing the length of the cell_

_14. Talking_

_15. Number 6._

Dean laughs at the list but his eyes also widen at 6. and 15. He shrugs and puts the list under his pillow. Gabriel's voice blares out of the partially hidden speaker above the door.

'Winchester, do you have something you wish to share with the class?'

In response, Dean lifts his middle finger, saluting the mirror above the door and, in extension, Gabriel before rolling over to face the grimy wall.

'Oh come on, man!' Gabriel whines, 'I'm in charge!'

'Your high authority's gotta be compensating for something,' Dean retorts, still hiding his face from the mirror.

'Don't make me come down there and whoop your ass, hooligan!'

'Oh shut up,' Dean mumbles, burying his face in his pillow. Castiel emerges from the bathroom then, hair dripping wet and water running down his exposed arms, neck and chest. Dean gulps when he sees him and proceeds to slap a hand over his face when Cas smirks at him. He knows. Dean knows. Where do they go from here?

'Crap,' Dean hisses under his breath as Cas suddenly decides he doesn't like the top he has on and takes it off. Dean squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to forget the fact that Castiel just _winked_ at him. 'Crap.'

_Talking_

_Lying down_

_Talking_

_Pacing the length of the cell_

_Talking_

_Number 6._

Dean laughs at the list but his eyes also widen at 6. and 15. He shrugs and puts the list under his pillow. Gabriel's voice blares out of the partially hidden speaker above the door.

'Winchester, do you have something you wish to share with the class?'

In response, Dean lifts his middle finger, saluting the mirror above the door and, in extension, Gabriel before rolling over to face the grimy wall.

'Oh come on, man!' Gabriel whines, 'I'm in charge!'

'Your high authority's gotta be compensating for something,' Dean retorts, still hiding his face from the mirror.

'Don't make me come down there and whoop your ass, hooligan!'

'Oh shut up,' Dean mumbles, burying his face in his pillow. Castiel emerges from the bathroom then, hair dripping wet and water running down his exposed arms, neck and chest. Dean gulps when he sees him and proceeds to slap a hand over his face when Cas smirks at him. He knows. Dean knows. Where do they go from here?

'Crap,' Dean hisses under his breath as Cas suddenly decides he doesn't like the top he has on and takes it off. Dean squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to forget the fact that Castiel just _winked_ at him. 'Crap.'


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel licks up Dean's neck, finally reaching his ear and nipping at the lobe. The sound of Castiel's voice in his ear makes Dean writhe and grip at the thin man's hips.

'Dean. Now,' he demands, voice husky.

Dean moans and pulls Castiel into a bruising kiss.

'Dean,' Cas says. 'Oh my god, Dean!'

Another moan.

'Dean, for fuck's sake, shut up!' Castiel's voice is no longer aroused, now becoming irritated and scratchy from sleep. Dean's eyes snap open.

'Wha-?'

Castiel rolls over, making excess noise with the covers and glares at Dean.

'Who the hell were you dreaming about?!'

Dean's cheeks burn and he can't meet Castiel's eyes. Castiel's face suddenly sobers, all sleep being chased away as he looks at Dean's flustered expression. His eyes narrow and he sits up, slinking over to the other bed. Dean gulps, Adam's apple bobbing. Castiel tracks the movement with his eyes and lowers down to murmur in Dean's ear.

* * *

Gabriel's eyes widen as he watches Dean and Castiel make their way into the bathroom together.

'Oh my god, they're banging. Becky, they're banging!'

Becky squeals and claps her hands.

'What?' Gabriel screeches.

'Oh, Gabriel, just let it happen.'

Gabriel shakes his head and looks through the window at the closed door of the bathroom. 'My boy's all grown up,' he sniffs, pretending to wipe away a tear. He cackles as Becky's foot collides with his backside. 'Well, if… _that's_ going on, we gotta get my little man some food. Needs the energy.'

'All that pent up burning desire…' Becky grins.

Gabriel whistles as the locked door trembles. 'Classy as hell, ain't they?'

Becky rolls her eyes and begins to furiously scribble on her notepad. With more than a hint of disappointment in her tone, she replies, 'It's not like they're just gonna do it right in front of the monitors and the not exactly subtle peep hole.' After a little more writing, she talks again, 'I've gotta tell Charlie about this.'

'Hey, this is all confidential stuff…' Gabriel warns half-heartedly.

'If I'm not gonna tell Charlie, she'd just hack into the log book anyway and find out for herself. I want her to hear it from me.'

'Fair point.' Gabriel pauses for a moment, a soft smile on his face. 'Didn't take em that long, did it?'

'What?! It's been almost three _weeks_. I was hoping it'd happen within a couple of days!' Becky whines.

'Well, if I know Cassie, and I _do_ know Cassie, he doesn't just let anyone fuck his brains out. This kid's… something. And from the way that door looks like it's about to fly off its hinges, that something ain't just to do with his personality.'

Becky squeals again and leaps up from her chair. 'Charlie!'

Gabriel shakes his head again and decides to go get a coffee; it's too early in the morning for all of this. As the coffee fills up the cup, an thought pops into his head.

* * *

Castiel breathes heavily into Dean's upright chest and steps back, grabbing a thin towel and wiping himself and Dean off.

'We should… we should do that again,' Dean pants, grinning widely. Cas nods and throws the towel into the corner of the room. Both men shuck on their rumpled clothes and then hold hands.

'Dude, this is sappy as hell, you know that?'

Cas scoffs and brings Dean's hand up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. 'Hey, at least we're not cuddling.'

Dean smirks and opens the door, allowing the dark haired man to leave first. Both stop as they see the box of condoms in the middle of the room with a note from what could only be Gabriel:

_Cover your stump before you hump ;)_

Castiel blushes while Dean laughs, the noise echoing through the room and reaching the guard's ears.

* * *

**I'm really not happy with this and it's also short... but at least I updated? ...Eheh**


End file.
